


Love At First Viewing

by sufferingpostpotterdepression



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor!Louis, Drabble, M/M, actor!Liam, artist!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sufferingpostpotterdepression/pseuds/sufferingpostpotterdepression
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn liked to say it was love at first sight. Harry liked to say it was love at first viewing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love At First Viewing

Zayn liked to say it was love at first sight. Harry liked to say it was love at first viewing.  
After all, it wasn’t like Liam had seen Zayn from up on the stage with Louis, it had just been Zayn watching Liam. And after that, Harry and Zayn had seen the play another four times.  
Harry was thrilled; he’d spent weeks tempting Zayn out of his bedroom-come-art studio, and then forcing him to go to the theatre as soon as he was far enough through the door to be manhandled away from it. Harry had promised Louis that he’s go and see the play, but he didn’t want to go on his own, so really Zayn had to come, and if anyone was to blame then it was Louis.  
But then Zayn had seen Liam playing the dashing hero onstage and now the only time he spent in his bedroom was when he was sleeping. He had far too much nervous energy, which only seemed to die down when he was in an overpriced theatre seat watching the object of his current affections.  
But it would go again, once the play had run it’s course and finished it’s time in London, and all the actors had moved on with it. Then Zayn would retreat back into his room and add a new face to the collection of missed chances he couldn’t stop painting, but apart from a niggling feeling that maybe the eyes he was painting were the eyes of that guy who was in that play what was his name again, Liam wouldn’t really cross his mind again unless Harry mentioned visiting his old friend Louis.  
But by then, Zayn’s nervous energy will revolve around someone else he hasn’t met, and will never meet, but just someone else to add to a collection.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I was doing some writer's block exercises and then this happened... It's a bit rubbish and not much happens but there you go. Also I am hopefully going to continue the WIPs I've got going (including a couple where nothing's been uploaded/posted), but I'm stuck on the smutty bits... oops? Ah well, I'll get to it eventually, I promise! xx


End file.
